


New Day

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Aaron wakes up the next morning with a few important words to tell you.Kiss request: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	New Day

Haley.

It was the first face Aaron saw before he opened his eyes. 

Every morning. For the past four hundred and thirty-seven days. Without fail.

Truthfully, it was the only consistency in his life. And while her presence initially felt like a haunting, Aaron eventually welcomed the vision with crossed arms and a straight smile.

Today, however, was different.

Today, Haley not only allowed his heart to rest, but to feel full. Because Aaron didn’t wake up to the needs of his team, his son, nor even his guilty conscience.

But instead, today was different.

Because he woke up...to you.

Eyes still heavy with the previous night’s slumber, your lips trailed along his jawline and cheek. His stubble pricked your skin. 

The corner of Aaron’s lip upturned in a, to the average eye, imperceptible smirk.

However, you were no average person.

Which is exactly why Aaron found himself tangling his fingers in your hair and stamping that smirk on the corner of _your_ lips. With each kiss, he inched closer, closer, closer until his lips fully met yours.

Eyes fluttering open, you pulled away and giggled.

“Good morning.”

He gently moaned in reply. You stroked the side of his face until his eyes flickered open to greet yours.

“No regrets?” you whispered.

“None.”

You breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness.”

“I...I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” 

“No, no.”

Aaron wrapped his hand around the back of your head to guide you closer to him. You held your breath and stared at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry you thought that…” He closed his eyes and drew in a breath. “I’m sorry you thought I would have regrets.”

“Oh, Aaron.”

You inched closer, offering him a soft smile.

“Grief is complicated.”

“You, you would know,” he replied. 

“And so would you.”

Aaron looked into your eyes for a few breaths, feeling more human and less profiler as he read the expression behind them. He offered you the words that would (finally) change his life for the better.

“I want you to know that I’m all in. I know this was unexpected for both of us. But I’m, I’m all in.”

“Me too, Aaron. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a kiss? Submit one for the [50 Kiss Challenge.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
